Power Rangers Ninjetti
by Plutone-pilot
Summary: Ivan ooze is now free from his 7000 year imprisonment and now the world is under siege by his near invincible army. Even the power rangers that once protected it are now gone. Now watch as the next generation of power rangers rise up and take on the power of the original rangers to once again save the world.
1. Return of power

**Hey Guys this is Plutone Pilot here with the first chapter of my new project Power Rangers Ninjetti. Now before we get started I going to need to say this. If you are a Power Ranger fan then you probably watched Megaforce. Now whether you like it or not for this story you are going to need to pretend that megaforce never happened and never will. Also I will make a six ranger for the team later but his Identity, powers and zords are going to be secret. So look forward for that. Anyway thanks for reading, and review/ comment and favorite. Now let's get started. **

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

In the city of Turtle Cove the once blue sky has turned black as it was blocked by the thick black smoke from the burning buildings of the dying city. The horizon was dyed red as the flames consumed everything. The Animarium now lay sideways in the lake it once rose from. In the city's center Cole Evans the red wild force ranger laid moaning in agony. He tried to get up but the searing pain from his broken right leg forced him to halt. He looked to his left where he saw his friend the red lion wild zord laid chopped in half at the waist among what was left of all the wild zords. He looked to his right and saw the corpses of his now dead comrades. He felt tears well up in his eyes but couldn't wipe them away due to his helmet getting in the way. He looked in front of him as the sound of boots stepping toward him hit his ears and saw a red ranger holding a sword dyed red in blood. As he struggled to move Cole screamed at the top of his lungs in anger at the man who had took everything he had left. "Why? Why did you do this? Why did you betray us like this? Why did you turn your back on your comrades? Why are you serving Ivan Ooze?" But no answer came as the red ranger raised his sword the steel of the blade gleaming in the light of the red flames. And the last thing Cole ever saw was the swinging of a bloody sword.

Deep in the forests outside of Angel Grove was a large estate and a large building hidden from the outside world. The building was home to many young ninja training in the ancient arts of deception, and ninjutsu. The building if observed by an outsider would say that it stuck out like a sore thumb among the American buildings in the city not far from its location. The building was painted a light lime green giving it the look of pale pea soup. The archature was one akin to the ancient Japanese buildings that it was based on by its builder's memories of his once home. The landscape was well kept with freshly cut grass, well-manicured bonsai trees and a large koi pond with a handmade stone bridge going over it to the building's main entrance. In the building's main hall sat an aging old man in a traditional Japanese kimono colored in a simple black with a white sash around his waist and a white haori. The man looked up from an old jewelry box as he blew out a large amount of smoke from his pipe and looked out the window to his left. 'So Turtle Cove to has fallen to Ivan Ooze. That means with the exception of one team all of the power rangers are now gone.' As the a pair of chirping birds flew passed the window Hiruzen Sarutobi looked down at the old jewelry box once again contemplating his decision. For the last few months he had been keeping tabs on the progress of Ivan's armies using some of his graduate students as spies to keep him informed. But as good as they were they could never get close enough to figure out who killed so many power rangers. But what they were sure of it was done by another team of rangers. But it wasn't just power rangers that were slain but even the ninja academies that were in such abundance were now gone only leaving his own left as the last one. And with that thought in his head he finally made up his mind. "Shizune". He said calling to the 30 year old woman beyond the door of the large oak wood hall. The door opened to a women of 30 years old with fair skin, dark coal eyes and matching shoulder length hair, slender build in a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. "Yes Master Sarutobi." The woman said bowing before the much older man. "Bring team seven to me immediately. There is something that I need them to do for me." Hiruzen said looking at the young woman as she nodded her head and went to carry out the order that she was given. As she left Hiruzen looked down at the wooden box and opened it up to look at the five golden coins that were inside.

In one of the large courtyards surrounding the academy five teenagers trained in the blazing sun. The five wore the same black suits that were seen on the wind and thunder rangers except being all black and having the leaf symbol on their lapel. The first was a young girl with bright emerald eyes and short bright pink hair that stopped at her shoulders with a bright red head band tied in it. She sat under a tall oak tree reading a large book labeled "Basic Anatomy" in gold lettering. She fondly read the book that was no less than 800 pages that she was half way done with; she looked up from her book hearing the sound of a large thump and a sharp yell in pain. She looked up to see a boy on his back with his legs near his head in a very embarrassing position. The boy had large incisors that gave the look of fangs. In front of him stood a boy with dark blue hair and black eyes with his leg extended in front of him having sweep kicked his teammate. As the brown haired boy rubbed his head in pain he opened his eyes and growled at the cold looking youth. "That hurt Sasuke." He yelled jumping back to his feet. Sasuke just stood up straight and dusted himself off before replying." It was a kick it was supposed to hurt." He said as if stating the obvious. Kiba Growled in anger and was going to thrash the young man until a girl with long blond hair in a ponytail and her bangs covering her right eye and icy blue eyes stood in his way and pushed him back. "Cool it Kiba this is a training spar not a full on brawl." She said with disdain in her voice and a look that said she was clearly annoyed. This was how it has been all day. Sasuke beating Kiba in every spar they had, Kiba getting mad when he lost and Ino having to hold him back before he got himself killed. As she sighed a loud snoring caught her attention and a large vein popped on her head as she turned around and threw a small rock at the source. "Wake up you idiot." She screamed for what seemed like the 13th time that day. The rock hit a boy with dark black hair in a short pony tail suddenly waking him from his nap. "What time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes clearly having been deep in his sleep. "Time to start training you lazy jack ass!." Ino screamed at the youth. "Training is way too troublesome. I'd rather go back to sleep." Shikamaru said laying back down before Ino kicked him in the stomach growling at him. Seeing the exchange between her four friends Sakura couldn't help but giggle under her breath. She looked down to continue her reading but stopped when she heard footsteps approaching the group.

She saw Shizune, Master Sarutobi's assistant approaching them over the wooden bridge that stood over a small pond. "Master Sarutobi would like to see you." She said as the five turned to greet her. The five nodded and stopped what they were doing and followed her to the main hall all the while Shikamaru mumbling how the situation was too troublesome.

As the six walked down the halls of the academy the five teammates couldn't help but wonder why their master would want to see them while they were on their brake. They came in front of the large doors that lead to the main hall and Shizune opened them and ushered them in closing it behind them. They all walked into the center of the dojo esque main hall lining up single file with Sasuke on the far right, Sakura on the far left, Kiba on Sasuke's left, Ino on Sakura's right, and Shikamaru in the center. They all waited patiently for Hiruzen to speak. They didn't have long to since after a few seconds he cleared his throat and began to stand up. "I have called you all because I have a dangerous mission for you all to do. This mission is probably the most dangerous that you will ever face." Hiruzen said as he began to walk up to the five. "As you all may know over 6000 years ago the world was ruled by an evil being known as Ivan Ooze. But he was defeated and sealed away by Zordon of Eltar and Ninjor the creator of all ninjutsu. But one year ago Ivan was freed from his prison and now most of the world is in his control. I've been dreading the dissection that I'm about to make but" Hiruzen explained as he held the wooden jewelry box in his hands. " It is with a heavy heart that I now give you your new power coins." Hiruzen then opened the box to show them the five power coins. The five looked shocked at what they were told.

"Bbbb But master we were told that the power coins were destroyed!" Sakura stammered out in utter shock at what she had been just told. "Yes that is correct but the ninja power remained in the coins of the alien rangers of aquitar. You see when the alien rangers first came to this planet all those years ago their coins were infused with the ninja ranger power from the rangers of earth to power the earth rangers zords. While at the time the power was very much immature. Now the power has had time to grow and fully meld with the coins forming a hybrid between the two powers." Hiruzen explained as he came to a stop in front of the five. " But how do you know all of this?" Kiba asked as he finally began to wrap his mind around what was happening."I was told these things by an old student who was one of the original Power Rangers. His name was Adam Park. He and the Alien Rangers told me this a few months ago after Ivan was released from his prison. This was also when they gave me the power coins so that if the current Power Rangers fail then it will be up to me to bring up the next generation or rangers." Hiruzen said telling the tale of how he got the coins. The five looked convinced but still had questions. "But why us?" Ino asked feeling it her turn to ask a question. "Because you are the best students I've ever had. If there is anyone who has what it takes to be Rangers it's you.

In order to use the power coins you must be strong of mind, body, soul, will, and pure of heart. Qualities I'm sure you all have." Hiruzen answered as he let out a small smile. The five looked among themselves for a moment before a look of determination appeared on their faces. "We'll do it master. We promise we won't fail." Sakura stated for the team voicing the determination that they all felt. Hiruzen nodded and showed them the power coins giving them a better view of them. The coins were solid gold, each with a different symbol on it. In the very center was a coin with a large s etched into it. The one its right had a square symbol in it and the one on its left was decorated in a pentagonal design. The coins below it featured a triangle and a sideways arrowhead pointing left. As they gazed upon the coins they seemed to gleam in the light captivating them more. "Now Sakura step forward." Hiruzen said said proceeding to get to the chase. As Sakura stepped up to him he picked up the coin with the arrowhead symbol and held it in front of him with his left hand and the wooden box in his right. "Sakura, you are smart, kind, and graceful. I hereby dub you the pink ranger of the team." Hiruzen said smiling when he saw her take the coin into her hand. Sakura nodded her head in affirmation before stepping back. Ino then stepped forward noticing Hiruzen looking at her. " Ino, you are strong, fierce, and protective of those you care about. I here by name you the yellow ranger." Hiruzen said handing her the triangle power coin. Ino smiled and slightly bowed before stepping back in line. Shikamaru lazily yawned before stepping up his face looked board, and his hands in his pockets. " Shikamaru, you are very smart, cunning, and patient, you will be the black ranger." Hiruzen sighed seeing how uninterested the young man looked. He handed him the pentagon etched coin and watched as Kiba took his place. "Kiba you are swift, courageous, and loyal you will be the blue ranger." Hiruzen said as he handed him the square coin. Kiba gave a tooty smirk before stepping back and watching as Sasuke took his place. "Sasuke, you are strong, wise, and injunctive I hereby make you the new red ranger and team leader." Hiruzen said as Sasuke let out a cocky smirk and behind him his teammates seemed to smile agreeing with the decision. As Sasuke reached to grab the last coin a small barrier came around it keeping him from grabbing the coin. His friends smiles turned into faces of shock at seeing their team leader rejected by the coin. "Whats going on here? How come I can't grab the coin?" Sasuke asked getting angry as he continuously tried and failed to grab the coin.

"I was afraid of this Sasuke. It seems You are not worthy to wield the coin after all." Hiruzen sighed in disappointment closing the box and holding it behind him denying Sasuke another chance to try for the coin again. Ino then step forward disbelieving what she was hearing. "But Master Sasuke is the strongest one of all of us!" she practically screamed. Hiruzen seemed unfazed expecting the reaction from one of them. " Yes Sasuke is the one with the most physical strength and skill among you all but its not his strength thats the problem but his heart. Sasuke your heart is wavering, uncertain, and it is filled with a deep hatred. I can see it in your eyes now just like I could when you first came here six years ago. I was hoping making friends would help remove these feelings from you but it seems i was wrong." Hiruzen said each word sending daggers into Sasuke's ego until he snapped. " Are you saying my heart is weak?! Are you saying all my training was wasted. I lead this team for six years and made them the best, and while they become power rangers you say that i'm not worthy?!" Sasuke screamed in rage as he felt his pride insulted by what the man said to him. " Sasuke you have too much pride. That is your biggest weakness and will only lead you to destruction. And until you learn to deal with it you will never be worthy of the power coin. Now you are dismissed." Hiruzen said with a cold look in his eye that said that for him to back down. Even more enraged Sasuke turned around and stormed out of the room.

Hiruzen sighed as the other four looked deeply shocked at what happened. "Well now that that is done the four of you must now go and pack your things you all will be going to Angel grove and will be staying with my old student Adam at his dojo. He will be your new advisor in the use of your ranger powers and provide you with with the gear you need to use your new coins." Hiruzen said as he began to walk away from them back to his seat at the front of the hall " But what about the last coin? We need a leader! If not Sasuke who?" Ino asked speaking before the others had a chance. Hiruzen then stopped in his tracks before he turned around to face them again. "You will find a fifth ranger soon. But not here I feel that the one destined to wield this coin is somewhere in Angel grove. As for your leader. Until the red ranger spot is filled I hear by make Sakura acting team leader." Hiruzen said as Sakura looked shocked but other wise accepted. The four then bowed and turned to leave but Sakura was stopped by Hiruzen." Sakura hold on a moment. I need to have a word with you." Sakura nodded and remained while the others continued on. "What is it master?" Sakura asked wondering what they needed to talk about. " Sakura I want you to take the red power coin." Hiruzen said giving the coin to Sakura. "But why me?" She asked wondering aloud. "Because I want you to pick the new red ranger. I trust your judgement. You can see the best in people. And I feel the others won't be so trusting to have a total newcomer be their leader. So trust your instincts, keep your mind and heart open, and always look beneath the underneath. If you do you will see the potential in people as well as their true selves. It is there that you will find your new red ranger." Hiruzen said smiling at the young girl. Sakura nodded her head and took the coin into her hand. " I wont fail you master." Sakura said as she smiled at the old man who seemed to have a great deal of faith in her. " I know you won't. Now the others must not know that you have the coin. You can tell Adam but not the others. Also take this map it has an outline to Adam's dojo. That is where you will met him." He said handing her the map that had a red line drawn through it showing her the way to her location. She nodded her head and ran to her room to prepare for her journey.

She rushed to her room and went into her small closet grabbing her duffle bag and began to put all of her things in it. She didn't really have much. She had a small picture of her parents on her dresser, her anatomy book, multiple pairs of undergarments, a couple of shirts, a couple pair of pants, and a pair of sneakers. She never was one to have a lot of clothes especially since she wore her uniform when ever she wasn't sleeping like the rest of the students she emptied her closet and dresser of all her belongings except for a cropped red tank top, a pair of blue skinny jeans and her white sneakers. She quickly stripped off the leather top, pants and boots tossing them into her duffle bag before grabbing her tank top and began to put it on. As she pulled the tank top so it hung above her navel she looked in the mirror on her dresser observing her own figure. Her tanktop emphasized her torso showing that while she was curvy and had an hourglass shape she lacked the large chest her teammate and best friend Ino had. With Ino having a chest the size of her head while hers was a modest b cup. She sighed at one of her self proclaimed flaws and continued getting dressed. After she was done she placed her duffle bag on her left shoulder grabbed the map her master gave her and left her old room for the last time.

In a large citadel hidden by powerful magics laid the head general of Ivan's armies General Grievous kneeling before a large pool that held the image of his master Ivan Ooze. Grievous looked like a knight of darkness. His body looked like armor made of pure obsidian despite being incredibly scaly, his face looked like it was hidden behind a black helmet that only showed two piercing yellow eyes. "My lord everything is going as planned. We have conquered most of the western seaboard and are preparing to move forward." Grievous said kneeling before his master. "Good, very good general. Now that all the power rangers are taken care of I'm pulling my main forces out and heading to Europe. I want you and your forces to handle this country while I'm gone. I'll return in six months general, I'll expect results in that time." Ivan said to the monster before the pool turned clear and his image vanished. Grievous rose from his kneeling position as he looked around the area. He say a golden monster that looked similar to himself except having clawed hands, a golden armor like leathery body, and had a very much reptilian face and a large flowing black cape. " Ryuga." Grievous identified the reptilian monster as. "Go into the nearby city, take a squad of oozelings with you and destroy it. I want this over with quickly." He said as he went and sat on what looked like a large throne made of pure white bone. Ryuga nodded his head before leaving his cape flowing behind him his glowing a deadly fiery red.

As Sakura finally walked out into the front gate she saw her friends impatiently waiting on her. She looked around and saw that her friends also decided to change into civilians clothes. Ino wore a bright orange t-shirt with a bleached white bow on the collar with a baby yellow scalloped tiered skirt a pair of black socks that stopped over her thighs as well as a pair of brown low heeled leather ankle boots. Shikamaru wore a black hooded jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and opened to show the white tee he wore underneath. Around his neck was a black and green checkered neckerchief, as well as a pair of blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and a pair of diamond studs in his ears. Kiba looked like a biker wearing a dark black leather jacket with a bright blue shirt underneath, black jeans and a pair of dark black boots. Ino was constantly tapping her foot in the ground and clenching her teeth in irritation a large vein pooping in her forehead. As Sakura finally walked up to the three Ino turned to the pink haired girl seething in rage her visibly icy blue eye lit aflame as she gazed at her best friend. " What the hell took you so long?!" Ino yelled at their temporary leader making her wince. Sakura quickly remembered what Hiruzen told her and quickly came up with a lie. "Master forgot to give me the map to the dojo and wanted to tell me how we can get there." Sakura said with her usual amount of confidence in her voice. Kiba and Ino accepted the lie while Shikamaru looked slightly unconvinced but otherwise nodded in acceptance. "Well then oh wise leader, why don't you lead the way." Kiba said motioning her to take the front. Sakura humphed at his sarcasm but otherwise took out the map and a campus that she borrowed from shikamaru and began the trek to the city.

It took no more than ten minutes to reach the barrier that hid the ninja academy from the outside world. They walked down an old beaten path used for many years by hikers that frequently walked through the area. After what seemed like half an hour they came upon a large empty grove devoid of any form of grass and leaving just a large pit of dirt that lead to a large open road. As Sakura checked her map she found that they were currently facing east and were about 15 miles south of the city limits. She rolled up the map placing it in her pocket before turning to her team mates. "Ok were about 15 miles south of the city limits. Once we get into town we'll take a bus the rest of the way to the dojo." She said to them getting a nod in response before continuing on there way. instead of walking on the road itself they decided that it would be safer to stay in the forest lining road. The walk to the city was long and quit as the group made their way down alongside the road to the start of their new lives.

After three and a half hours the city finally came into view and they decided it to walk the rest of the way in street since no cars seemed to be coming. Once they entered the city limits it only took about another 25 minutes before they found a bus stop sitting in front of a small gas station. The bus stop was a simple bench enclosed on three sides around them and above them by clear plexiglass with enough room to easily seat them all. As they all sat down on the bench finally able to rest for a moment Sakura looked through her things finding that she still had some of the money her parents gave her before she enrolled at the ninja academy. She really didn't have much need for it up until now but it was still nice to have. She looked over to her best friend Ino who was listening to her ipod since they left the academy. Sakura couldn't discern what exactly she was listening to but the faint melodies and the thumping beats told her that it was some sort of techno music. She just shrugged her shoulders and tapped her friend on the shoulder making her hit the pause button on her ipod and taking out her right ear bud and turning her head to look at her. "Watch my stuff I'm going to go buy something to eat. You want something?" Ino shook her head no to the girl not wanting to eat anything that came from a gas station. Sakura just shook her head and walked inside the old building. As sakura walked through the aisles of the old building she found what looked like to be a newpaper. As she grabbed it she read the headlines that read " World under siege" with the front picture being the charred,shattered, and bloody helmet of the yellow wild force ranger. Her broken sword seen clearly behind it. Sakura felt her blood run cold as she read the report of how numerous bodies of dead rangers being found among the wreckage of burned down cities. ' I can't believe it. They're actually dead. They were the ones that have been saving the world for years. If they couldn't do it then what choice do we have?' sakura thought to herself continuing to read the article. Not seeing anything else of note in it she placed the paper back and grabbed a couple of microwaveable breakfast sandwiches and a large cup of coffee after adding the right amount of cream and sugar to it for her taste not liking it black. She heated up the sandwiches in the microwave underneath the coffee maker payed for her food and walked back to the bust stop to wait for the bus.

It had been three hours since they had arrived in Angel Grove and it had taken two hours for the bus to come pick them up so they could continue their journey. The bus took them into the heart of downtown where their destination was imminent. Sakura looked out her window and saw that they were only one block away from Adam's dojo and decided to pull the stop cord above her. She turned around behind her and nudged the sleeping blue ranger awake. Kiba sputtered awake wiping the drool that began to dripped down his mouth during his sleep. As the bus began to slow down at the following stop the quartet got up from their seats and began to walk to the front of the bus reaching it when the bus finally came to a stop. They all walked off the bus and it then rode off seeing no new passengers at the stop disappearing into the web of traffic behind them. Sakura pulled the map back out and looked back down at it and saw they were only down the street from their destination and began to walk down the busy streets of downtown Angel Grove. In less than twenty minutes they finally reached their destination . The building was two stories tall made of white panited cinder blocks, a large glass front and notable windows on the top floor. The sign on the front was large yellow sign with red bordering and letting that said "Park Martial arts". Sakura looked into the window and found that there was only one person in the building. The person was a tall blonde that looked around her age. He had spiky blond hair similar in shape to Kiba's but only a little longer. He had bright blue eyes and tanned skin that contrasted with her own pale complexion. He wore an orange tank top with jet black shorts that had a thin orange stripe that went down the front and back of both pants legs.

He stood in the middle of the padded blue floor flinging a boa staff around him self making it look as if it was made of rubber. She could tell he had been at it for a while looking at the amount of sweat dripping off of him. He grabbed the staff in both hands above himself before doing several back flips before doing high jump kick before doing a sweep kick and slamming the staff down in front of himself. Sakura then decided to go on and enter the building and find the man they came to find. She reached for the door and found that it was unlocked. As she opened the door a small bell rang alerting the blond to the visitors entering the dojo. He quickly grabbed a white towel and wiped his brow before dropping it over his shoulders and smiled at the four. "Hey welcome to Park Martial arts. I'm sorry but if you came to take a class it won't start for another three hours." He said to the group with a smile as bright as the sun.

Sakura shook her head before responding" We're not here for a class. We're looking for a man named Adam Park. Do you know if he's around?" she asked politely looking around the square room at the mirror lined walls. The blond looked slightly puzzled before he responded "Yeah he's in the back I'll go get him for you." he said before turning around and walking through a door that lead behind the dojo. Sakura watched him leave before hearing a loud crunch behind her. She turned and saw that Kiba was messily eating a bag of potato chips getting crumbs on shiny blue mats. Sakura gave him a small glare before he stashed them snack bag in his bag where he got them. "What? i'm hungry?" He said as a loud growl came from his stomach. "You're making a mess baka!" Sakura said getting more annoyed at her teammates lack of manners. "Hey if I'm hungry i'll eat were ever I want." Kiba said shrugging his shoulders. Sakura felt a vein protruding on her head and began to let loose a string of curses in her native tongue japanese. "Hey if you're gonna insult me at least say it in english." Kiba said some how finding this amusing to him. Before Sakura could say anymore the door behind her opened up as the blond from before came back in along with a man that was in his early to mid thirties and of asian descent. "Hello i'm Adam park I hear you all were looking for me." Adam said introducing himself and extending his hand in a handshake. Sakura nodded her head and shook the hand back. "Yeah I'm Sakura Haruno and these are my friends Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara. We have come here by orders of Master Hiruzen Sarutobi." with those words Adam's eye's widened slightly but he quickly recovered. "I had a feeling I would meet you guys soon " Adam said as he turned to look at his blonde compatriot. " Naruto would you lock the shop up for me? I need to speak with them alone You can take the rest of the day off." Adam said to the younger man. The now named Naruto nodded his head and walked to the front doors and began to lock them as Adam began to walk into the back of the dojo having Sakura and her friends follow right behind him. He lead them through a beige hallway that had four doors on it the first being Adam's office, the next two were the men and women's bathroom and the last being a pair of elevator doors. He pressed the up button on the door opening it for them and the closed button once they were all inside.

He then pulled out a small key from his pocket and put into a small keyhole above the button panel and revealed a button that went down. He pressed the button sending them all downward into a unknown location. From the length of the elevator ride Sakura could tell that they went down at least five floors underground before the elevator stopped and opened up to reveal a large room that had stainless steel walls, a large monitor, and numerous control panels in front of the monitor.

"Welcome rangers welcome to your new strategic command center. This is where you will be able to watch numerous parts of the country as well as this city. This is also where you will get all your weapons and gear." Adam said as he walked out of the elevator and showed them their new base. They all looked around with amazement at the technological wonder also seeing a 5 foot tall gold and red robot with a head that looked like a gold ufo with a line shaped ocular sensor with two constantly moving red dots, it had golden boot shaped feet, blue tubing over his arms and legs, and a yellow thunder bolt on it's chest. "Why Hello there i'm Alpha 6 it's a pleasure to meet you all." The robot said in a high pitched as it walked up to them. "Alpha I would like to introduce to you the next generation of rangers. Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Ino. Rangers this is Alpha 6 or Alpha for short. He's my technical assistant and an old friend of mine." Adam said introducing the four to his robotic buddy. "This place is Amazing! How did you get the money to build all this?" Ino asked amazed and excited about there new command center. "Well most of this stuff came from the underground tunnels under our old command center back from my days as a power ranger. And the rest came from the lab of an old friend of mine after he left the country." Adam explained as he walked up to one of the consuls. He pressed a few buttons on the control panel and a secret compartment opened up showing five gold and black rectangular boxes with a large round black circle with the kanji for ninja in the middle. Going down the center was a black strip with five shapes going down it. The five shapes were a red circle, a pink arrow head, a yellow triangle, a blue square, and a black pentagon. Adam grabbed four of the morphers and walked over to them. " Here theses are your Ninjetti morphers. Theses in conjunction with your power coins will allow you to become power rangers. All you have to do is press the button on the side and place your coin inside. Once that happens you just say its morphin time and you will be transformed." Adam told them as he walked up to them.

They each grabbed one of the morphers and pressed the button on the side to open the morpher and place their coins inside. "Good now that thats done. Alpha will you show them to their rooms?" the robot happily agreed to the request and began to lead them away except Sakura remained. " Adam can you give me the last morpher?" Sakura asked looking stoic and serious. Adam looked confused but otherwise retrieved the last morpher. "Sure but why do you needed it." He asked as he handed it to the pinkette. "Because master Hiruzen trusted me with the last power coin. He asked me to find our new red ranger and you're the only one i can tell." She said as she placed the last coin into the morpher and placed it into her back pocket. "Why didn't he pick someone for the red ranger spot?' Adam asked her curious about the decision. Sakura looked down cast for a moment when asked the question but answered anyway. "The one sensei picked wasn't pure enough to wield the coin. So he asked me to find the red ranger.' Sakura said retelling how Sasuke couldn't use the coin. Adam nodded his head and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "If he has faith in you then so do I." Adam said with a slight smile on his face. Sakura smiled back and grabbed her duffle bag and went to find Alpha and the group.

On top of a skyscraper In the middle of the city Ryuuga stood looking over the city hic cape flowing in the wind. He held his sword by the bottom of its hilt the tip of the blade planted firmly into the ground. He turned behind him and saw a large squad of 20 oozeling foot soldiers. The oozelings were human shaped, had blue skin with white ghost like faces on there faces, chest and on there right thighs. They also held in their hands white and blue swords with the ghost like face on it its blade. "Now to begin our conquest of this city. We shall bring this city to its knees and secure a victory for Lord Ivan." Ryuga said raising his sword in the air. The oozelings let out a loud garbled cry before they all ran to the edge of the skyscraper before jumping off. Ryuga looked at the sight before he took his sword and fired fiery orange beam of energy at the building in front of him wiping out the the top of the building in a fiery explosion extinguishing dozens of lives in an instant. Ryuga smiled as he heard the screams of the innocent.

The alarmes in the command center blared startling the occupants and having the six occupants ran up to see the monitor. "Alpha what's going on?" Adam asked as Alpha began to press buttons on the console. "Ai-yai-yai-yai-yai! A monster is attacking the city with a group of ooze monsters!" Alpha said as the image of Ryuga and the oozelings attacking the citizens around them. Adam turned around to the four rangers and said " Its time to get to work." The four nodded their heads as they began to walk the elevator. "Alpha where are they attacking?" Sakura asked as they stepped into the elevator. "There in the downtown commercial district. On 2nd and main street." Alpha said as the doors closed and they were taken up. After the doors opened they ran to the front of the now empty dojo and out the front door after turning the lock to unlock the door. They ran down the streets of Angel Grove squeezing thru the frantic crowds soon finding themselves at the center of the destruction with nearly all of the citizens in the area either hiding, or ran out of the area. Ryuga stopped the advance of his troops as he gazed upon the serious faces of the four young people standing before him." Well, well I didn't think that you humans had any fight left in you since your champions have fallen to Ivan's armies." Ryuga said as he gazed upon the four. " That's the funny things about us humans. We're like roaches sometimes. You kill a few of us more come back to take their place!" Sakura shouted back to the armored monster. "Then let me crush you like roaches then. " Ryuga declared as he hefted his serrated long sword and pointed it at them competitively. Sakura looked around at her team squashing the small amount of fear rising up in her throat. 'This is it. Now it begins.' With that thought she grabbed her morpher and held it across her chest in her in her right hand the tip of it touching her left collarbone. "You guys ready?!" She shouted as her team mirrored her actions holding there own morphers. "Ready!" " Its morphin time." They shouted as they placed their left hands on top of their morphers and thrust them forward. A bright light shone in the area and standing in the place of the four young adults were the form of four power rangers. The rangers were of similar design to the alien rangers with exception of all of them having white boots and gloves with a thick black strip around there shins and forearms, they also had white neck braces and the once cyan and white rangers were now a royal blue and a bright pink respectively.

Ryuga felt his deep red eyes widen in surprise as he gazed upon the four power rangers. 'How is this possible? They're all supposed to be dead. The only ones left are supposed to be with lord Ivan conquering Europe. How can there be more of them?' Ryuga screamed in his head knowing that he didn't have the answers. "Graceful like the crane pink ninja ranger." Sakura shouted as she made the sign of the ninjetti with her hands before taking the stance of the crane. "Swift like the wolf blue ninja ranger." kiba also said forming the sign of the ninjetti with his hands before taking the stance of the wolf. "Cunning like the frog black ninja ranger" shikamaru announced forming the sign of the ninjetti with his hands before taking the stance of the frog "Strong like the bear yellow ninja ranger" Ino said forming the sign of the ninjetti with her hands before taking the stance of the bear. They all formed the sign of the ram and held it And brought it down reciting the rest of their war cry. "Force of shadows, power of light, powers unite, Power Rangers Ninjetti" The rangers said as they grabbed the hilts of their swords in their right hands and the bottom of their sheaths in their left.

"I don't care who you are you will fall like the rest of the Power Rangers. Now oozelings attack." Ryuuga said sending his troops into battle. They grabbed their ninja blades from their sheaths and also charged into the fray. Sakura did multiple backflips passed there front lines landing in the heart of their numbers. She took her sword and placed three quick slashes at the first oozeling she saw. She then her left leg up in a backwards kick to the head sending another one down to the ground before stabbing it through the head and continuing her carnegie.

Kiba jumped into the air his sword held high as he began to cleave his opponents in two before he formed the symbol of the ram and soon he disappeared before he could be hit with two of the oozelings swords. A large plume of dust and smoke came up from behind them as Kiba slashed them in the back on the up swing. On his descent he kicked another oozeling that tried to attack him with a jumping slash with it's sword. He spun and cut down another enemy before running to the next.

Ino jumped into the middle of five oozelings and slammed her hands together in the tiger sign "Mind control jutsu" She whispered under her breath as she forced the five to turn on each other before cutting down the lone survivor with her sword and moving on to the next. Shikamaru flipped to avoid the several laser blasts coming from the oozelings swords. As he stopped his backflips an oozeling tried to stab him from behind but only to hit an empty uniform. They all looked around looking for their black clad foe only to be shoot from an indiscriminate angle by a white and golden beam of energy. Shikamaru stepped out from his spot fused to the wall of a nearby bank ninja blaster in hand. He did a cowboy style gun twirl before holstering his gun in it's holster at his side. Ryuuga watched in mild horror as his entire squad was decimated in under three minutes. The four rangers lined up in front of Ryuuga ready to take on the golden dragonoid before he leapt away in a haze of flames retreating back to his base. Sakura cursed under her breath before she turned to her teammates. "He got away. We better leave as well." the others nodded in agreement and Sakura formed the tiger sign summoning a large smoke screen obscuring their escape unaware of the blue eyes watching them from the shadows.

**Well guys that was chapter one. I hope you liked it. I know that this chapter centered around sakura a lot but the next one will focus more on Naruto more so with that said see you at the next chapter. Also I'm going to need help with monsters, both general type monsters and your everyday monster of the day type monsters. If you have any Ideas please leave me a comment or a note.**


	2. Rise of of the red ranger

**Hey guys Plutone pilot here with chapter two of Power Rangers Ninjetti. Now as promised this chapter will focus more on Naruto since he is "supposed" to be the main character. Now I just want to thank everyone on that favorited, or put this story in their story alearts along with putting myself in your alerts as well. I really appreciate the support and it really motivates me to start writing since I'm incredibly lazy. Anyway time to get started so lets jam.**

In an apartment in the downtown commercial district of Angel Grove Naruto laid on his bed reading a copy of a manga he bought from the barnes and noble the previous week. As he read through the books black and white pages he thought back to the four teens that walked into the dojo earlier. 'I wonder what they wanted with Adam.' He thought as he turned the page of the book before continuing his thoughts.'That girl with the pink hair was was really cute, though I wonder where she managed to get pink hair dye from. What was her name again? Sakura?' Naruto thought to himself as he remembered the pink haired beauty from before. As he was about to continue reading his book the building across from his erupted in a massive explosion as the top seven floors were decimated by a massive fire ball. He dropped the book and looked out his window as he saw the once 21 floor office building reduced to only 14. 'What's going on?' He wondered as the sight of ghost faced blue ooze monsters came falling from the sky in front of his window. Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the humanoid creatures as they began to go on a rampage destroying anything and anyone in sight. Another explosion rumbled through the building but this time coming from his own. He quickly ran out his apartment after putting on a pair of white sneakers and locking his door before he ran down the hallways of the apartment complex and down five flights of stairs before running out the front door of the lobby and seeing a large crowd of people running away from the sword wielding ooze monsters and there golden armored leader. Not seeing a way out naruto ran down a couple more hallways and left through the service entrance of the building and proceed to run for his life like all the rest. ' What the hell are these things? Where did they come from?' He wondered as he ran amongst the crowd. As he ran he heard what sounded like the scream of a small child he turned his head and saw that one of the blue creatures had grabbed little girl by her pigtails and held its sword high above it ready to skewer her. Without a second of hesitation Naruto ran up to the creature and with a swift jump kick kicked the sword out of its hand and planted another swift kick into it's face knocking it away from the girl. He picked up the small child and proceeded to run away as fast as possible. As he turned a corner he hid behind a dumpster in a dark alley way and began to catch his breath.

He looked down at the little girl in his arms and saw that the girl seemed to be crying. "It's ok. They won't get you now i promise." Naruto said smiling down at her. The girl nodded sniffling all the same seeming to calm down quite a bit. " So what's you name?" he asked the tiny brunette after she looked completely calm. "Alex." She said answering him. " Ok Alex do you know where your mommy and daddy are?" Naruto asked the girl but saw that she shook her head no. He was about to say something when he heard a loud 'It's morphin time'. He looked up in front of the dumpster where he saw the form of four power rangers. 'What Power Rangers?' But I thought that they were all dead.' Naruto thought as he began to watch the battle unfold. The rangers moved like lightning. They swiftly dealt with each enemy before hitting the next. Not one move wasted, each move done with a purpose and done without a thought. As he watched them he knew that they were highly trained fighters. Professionals in the art of combat. Naruto gazed at the rangers in adoration never looking away as they finished of the blue foot soldiers forcing their leader to retreat. ' Thats what I want. To be one of them. To be a power ranger.' Naruto thought to himself as he saw the rangers vanish in a plume of smoke. He looked down at the little girl next to him and smiled down at her as he got up and held out his hand to her. She timidly took his hand and they then began to follow him out of the alley way. The kept on walking down the now ruined streets from the attack looking for somone that knew the little girl. After what seemed like hours they stopped in a restaurant luckily not touched by the destruction that was let loose earlier today. The restaurant had a beach theme and was called Adelle's Surf Spot. They walked into the restaurant where they saw a man in his early thirties where a blue, yellow, and lavender plaid shirt, khaki slacks with brown loafers and neatly combed brown hair. He ran around furiously asking holding up a picture in his wallet of a small child asking if they sean her. Alex looked up at the man and let go of Naruto's hand and stepped forward toward the man. "Daddy?" the sound of the child made the man turn to look at the door where he saw Alex and started to tear up. "Alex?" The little girl ran up to her father and he got down on one knee to give her a hug wrapping her in his arms. Naruto smiled at the two happy to see alex reunited with her father. THe man got up from his knee holding Alex in his arms. He walked over to Naruto and smiled at the man.

"Are you the one that helped out my daughter?" he asked with a large smile on his face. Naruto nodded and began to scratch the back of his head smiling himself. "Yeah but don't mention it. It was nothing seriously." Naruto said to the man who just shook his head in reply. "No it wasn't. Thanks to you my little girl is safe and sound. I can't begin to thank you enough. " he said extending his free hand to Naruto in a friendly hand shake. Naruto returned the handshake. " Its ok realy. I'm just glad that she's ok." Naruto said modestly to the man. The man thanked him again before taking his daughter home with him who waved good bye to the man that saved her. Naruto waved back before he turned and went to a table to get himself something to eat.

"You were forced to retreat!?" Grievous yelled in anger at his subordinate. Grievous's yellow eyes glowed brightly in anger as his subordinate kneeled down before him. "Yes general. My troops were destroyed by four power rangers." Ryuuga explained to the general before him making no excuse for his failure. At this Grievous was highly intrigued. " Power rangers? What did they look like?" Grievous seemed to have calm down but was still agitated about what happened down in the city. " Sir, they resembled the rangers of aquitar but the rangers themselves were obviously human and not aquitian." Ryuga said to his leader not moving from his kneeling spot. Grievous sat down on his throne and began to think of what to do next. There were now a new team of rangers on the loose. Ivan had the majority of the army with him conquering Europe along with his own team of rangers and won't be back for six months. That meant that he would have to deal with this himself. " Ok, prepare a platoon of oozelings and send a monster down there with them. Lets see what these new Power Rangers can do." Grievous said with a malevolent voice that dripped of honey sweet venom. Ryuga bowed his head and went to carry out his orders. All the while Grievous looked on with a sadistic glee.

It was the next day and slowly the four city blocks that were destroyed in the attack were slowing being cleaned up. By now most of the rubble had been cleared and removed from the area as well as the four dozen bodies recovered that were left intact enough to facially identify. Luckily for Naruto they didn't make to the dojo since it was two streets over. As he ran to to his place of employment the nineteen year old saw a familiar head of pink locks carrying four plastic grocery bags with her. He sped up so he was right behind her deciding to greet the girl. " Hey Sakura." At the call of her name Sakura turned around showing that she was wearing the same thing she was wearing yesterday. " Hey your Adam's assistante uhmm,,,," Sakura tried to recall his name but couldn't quite recall it. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said extending his hand to the girl. She looked at the hand for a second before sweet dropping. " I would shake it but my hands are full." Sakura nervously chuckled`to herself. Naruto smacked himself in the forehead for his lapse of common sense laughing as well. "Here let me help you with those." Naruto offered as he went to grab a couple of the bags that she was carrying. Sakura gave him the two bags in her left hand and the two continued their trek to Adam's dojo. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto looked down at the bags to try and see what was in the bags.'I gotta know if she really dye's her hair.'He thought to himself. Before he could look into the bags he was quickly brought out of his thoughts by Sakura's voice. " If you wanna know, no I don't use hair dye. This is my natural color." Sakura said a small smile on her lips as she walked in front of Naruto not letting him see it. Naruto was shocked at what she said.

Not that she didn't dye her hair but that she could guess what he was thinking without looking at him. " How did you know what I was thinking?" as he asked Sakura turned her head back to look at him still smiling ear to ear. " That's what everyone thinks when they see my hair. And besides you're like a little kid, it's written all over your face." Sakura said giggling again at the blond. Naruto felt a slight blush color his cheeks as he watched the giggling girl. ' She's so cute.' He thought as he looked at the pink haired beauty. "So Sakura what did you need to talk about with Adam yesterday? It seemed very important."Naruto asked after shaking his head. Sakura got quiet for a second looking very stoic. But as quickly as it came was a quick as it went her beautiful smile returning back to her face. " Oh I came from a martial arts school out of town and i came here to continue my training and to even teach a class of my own." Sakura said remembering the story that her and Adam came up with yesterday after the attack. " Oh that's great. What type of class is it? Gymnastics, martial arts?" Naruto asked excited at the thought of having another teacher at the dojo besides himself and Adam. Sakura laughed at his excitement her smile only becoming brighter. "No. I'm teaching kendo." Sakura said to Naruto as she saw him have a confused look on his face and decided to explain. "Kendo is a type of japanese martial arts that focuses solely on sword fighting. Adam said that he had some students that wanted to learn and he asked me to teach it to his class today. If you want you can watch. You might like it." Sakura explained to him.

The thought of sword fighting gave Naruto a thrill and nodded his head vigorously. " Sure so come on lets go." And with that Naruto grabbed her hand and ran to the dojo. Sakura could only smile at his excitement. 'Yup, just like a little kid.'

It had been four hours now and Sakura was now sitting on a bench in the dojo visibly sweating from her last class. She had to do a lot more hands on work than she normally would have but she still enjoyed it. She felt a cool feeling on her left cheek and turned to see Naruto holding a water bottle in his hand for her. She took the bottle taking off the cap and taking a large swig of it letting the cool liquid slide down her parched throat. "You did very well Sakura. You really do make a good teacher." Naruto complimented the young girl who thanked him. "So Sakura when did you learn kendo? That's not something you really learn here in the states." Naruto asked as he sat down on the bench next to her taking a drink of his own water bottle. "That's because I didn't learn it in a school. I learned Kendo form my family. You see Naruto I come from a very traditional japanese family. They were very strict. And one thing that they had me learn was kendo. They were grueling, they never let up on me. But because of them I managed to master it." Sakura said answering his question. " If you come from a traditional japanese family how come you don't wear that long rob thing?" Naruto asked her looking confused once again. Sakura shook her head at the question but answered anyway. "Well one, its called a kimono. And two it's because my parents were traditional. I prefer the more modern way of things, that includes my clothes. That was one thing my parents never really liked about me. But enough about me what about you. I told you about me now it's your turn." Sakura said turning to look at the boy next to her. Naruto looked up in thought before answering "Well I was born October 10 1994 so i'm nineteen. Both my parents died during the invasion of 1998. So i was placed in the custody of my godfather. He passed away in a hit and run accident when I was fifteen. I was emancipated a year later and I've been working for Adam since then. Adam was the one that gave me a job when I really needed one. He let me stay in the dojo until I could get on my feet. " Naruto said a somber look adorning his face. Sakura looked over at the older boy a frown coming on her face as well. "But it's alright. Look I'm fine. I'm not really lonely, and besides I'm used to it!" he said with large grin on his face and an amount of enthusiasm that would make most people think that he was happy. But Sakura didn't look convinced. 'You can fool civilians Naruto, you can even fool yourself. But you can't fool me.' Sakura thought to herself. Being a ninja Sakura learned to look "beneath the underneath" as her master calls it. She can see through the facades of the common person. To know when they're lying, when they're bluffing, and when they're hurting. And Naruto was doing the latter and the former.

Sakura got up from her seat on the bench and walked in front of Naruto and gave him a small but genuine smile. " I'm not going to pretend that I know how you feel. I'm not going to pretend that I even understand what it's like to lose someone so important to you. But what i can do is give you an ear to listen to, a shoulder to lean on, and another to cry on. I know we just met yesterday but that doesn't mean that I'm not your friend. You can depend on me if you can't depend on anyone else in this world ok." Sakura said as she encircled his head in light hug and placed her head on top of his. Naruto looked shocked at what she said but in the end returned the hug and thanked her for what she said. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity until a loud coughing sound cut through the moment forcing them to jump away from one another. They turned toward the back door to see a smiling Ino leaning on the doorway wearing what looked like a cropped halter top with a large dish like collar made of purple dyed cotton, a pair of black sweat shorts with white pinstriping going down the the side of each thigh and a pair of white and purple running shoes. Her Ipod strapped to her right forearm. Ino smiled mischievously at the two a small blush of embarrassment coloring each of their cheeks. "Well, well, well look who's gotten close to each other so quickly. Ah young love is so sweet." Ino said in a fake amorous tone. Sakura growled at her best friend getting very angry at the older girls teasing. " Urusai Baka Hentai" the girl shouted once again going back into her native tongue. Ino only laughed at the riled up girl before she had to duck before Sakura swung her shinai at her head. Ino held up her hands in surrender deciding that she didn't want her friend to kill just yet. " Ok. Ok I give up just don't kill me." Ino said backing up from the doorway. Sakura felt the tick in her temple begin to calm down after a minute. She turned to look at Naruto only to find him hiding under the bench they were once sitting on. 'Mental note never piss of Sakura.' Naruto thought to himself now wanting to never be on the receiving end of the pink haired girls fury. "Naruto get up I won't hurt you." 'Sheesh why does every guy I meet think I'm going to kill him?' Sakura said to naruto before thinking to herself. Naruto got up from his hiding spot nervously chuckling and scratching the back of his head. Sakura shook her head at the boy before looking at the clock and seeing that it was two thirty. " Hey Naruto do you know a good place to eat? I'm new here and don't really know my way around." Sakura said starting to hear her stomach growl. "Sure i know one. It's called Adelle's Surf Spot. They have the best burgers in town. Pretty good seafood too." Naruto replied to her after thinking about it for a second. "That sounds great. Do you mind showing me. Like i said I don't know my way around yet." Sakura smiled when she saw him nod his head in reply. She then turned around and went to the ladies bathroom saying that she was going to change. Naruto nodded his head and then sat down to wait on her.

' Actually I already know my way around this city. It really pays to be a book worm sometimes. And to have a secret base that has a very detailed map of the city. There's just something about Naruto that I just can't seem to put my finger on. It's not like he's hiding something, But there's something about him that I just can't seem to ignore. ' Sakura thought to herself as she was changing into her street clothes and out of her practice armor. She exited the bathroom and her and Naruto then began their walk to the restaurant.

They were now leaving Adelle's having had an enjoyable lunch and were now going back to the dojo. " So Sakura were exactly do you live in the city?" Naruto asked thinking back on how she said that she was new to the city. "I live in the apartments on top of the dojo. Adam's renting them to me and my friends while we're getting on our feet." Sakura said looking down the sidewalk at the rivers of people walking down them. Naruto was about to comment but was alerted by his alarm on his cellphone. He pulled the phone from his pocket and looked to see that it was a reminder to go to the bank before it closed. He bid Sakura a farewell and then ran in the direction of the nearest bank. Sakura looked back at him as he ran down the crowded streets. ' Trust your instincts, keep your mind and heart open, and always look beneath the underneath.' Her masters words rang through her mind as she watched him disappear.' Could he be the one?'

Back at Grievous's citadel Ryuga walked back into his leader's chambers along with a large monster behind him. The monster was large, bulky and looked to be made of rock. It was a tannish orange color and had the snout of an aardvark but the overall head of a bug, and large silver claws and bright sinister green compound eyes. "My lord this is Arterra his rock hard exterior should prove to give the rangers a challenge. He shall lead the oozelings into battle." Ryuga said to Grievous who looked overall impressed with this monster. "Alright then now go out and destroy. Eliminate the power rangers once and for all." Grievous commanded the monster. It let out a loud roar before tunneling under the ground heading for the city.

Naruto left the bank having withdrawn his last paycheck with only five minutes before it closed. He pocketed the money he earned and began his trek home. As he hummed a tune only he knew the words to his peaceful walk was stopped by the loud shrill cry of a young girl. He followed the sound only to see a group of five males around the age 20-25 ganged around a young girl that couldn't be no more than 16. The men all looked sleazy and deranged. "So girly you gonna have some fun with us or not? Say yes and we won't go rough on ya….much!" The assumed leader said as he let out a loud disgustingly sadistic laugh. Above them Sakura watched on top of a building hiding in the shadows ready to jump at a moments notice. But before she could move a trash can lid went flying threw the air hitting the leader dead on in the back of the head. He angrily turned in the direction that the lid was thrown from and saw fist slam into his face sending him flying into the street on the other side of the aley. Another one of the men pulled out a pistol but had had it kicked out of his had by the heel of Naruto's foot before he got a vicious knee in the gut. Another pulled out a knife and ran at Naruto but had his hand twisted until he dropped the weapon. Naruto then slammed the man's elbow down on his knee shattering it before he punched him in his face breaking a few teeth. The last two stood horrified that one guy took out three of them in less than two minutes. As Naruto turned to them they felt all the blood rush from their faces leaving them ghostly pale. They then quickly ran leaving their friends behind running for their lives.

Sakura stood on that building looking at the scene in awe. He moved like a dancer. Graceful and fluid like water. Not one wasted move, not one wasted movement, everything that he did he did with a purpose. In other words he fought like a ninja. 'Now I'm sure of it. He's the one sensei was talking about. Strong of mind, strong of body, strong of soul, strong of will, and pure of heart. Yes he's the one, the new red ranger.' and with that thought she jumped off heading home to retrieve the fifth morpher.

In the command center Alpha worked with Shikamaru and Kiba on their bases communication systems. "So Alpha how come the communicators are separate from our morphers?" Kiba asked as he went about activating the communication system on the consoles while Alpha and Shikamaru went about assembling the last two communicators. "Because there was no room for them. The way your morphers are designed they work like the original morphers which was before morphers and communicators were integrated together." Alpha explained as he put on the faceplate of the last communicator it's colored band showing that it was meant for the red ranger. Before Kiba could ask another question The alarms blaired and Alpha went over to Kiba's counsel and pressed a few buttons showing Arterra and a group of oozelings attacking the city. "Looks like it's time to go to work." Kiba said as the monster caused large sinkholes sucking up cars and people alike. " You two go get Sakura and Ino. They should be in their room." Alpha said to the two who nodded their heads and ran two the elevator taking it up to the top floor.

Sakura rummaged through her stuff franticly looking for the morpher she had hidden in her room. As she looked she tried not to make her room a mess like her roommate Ino but was starting to get frustrated. As she began to look through her bed she felt the golden remote-sized box under pillow. She then pulled out her own in her pocket opening them both to look at their coins. She sighed in relief as she closed them and put the red ranger morpher in her back pocket and her own in her right pocket. She heard a knock at her door as she remade her bed telling whoever it was to come in. She looked up to see Ino standing there a serious look on her face." We have trouble." was all she said. Sakura nodded her head telling her to lead the way. As they walked out the door to the elevator she reached back and felt the morpher in her back pocket ' I guess giving you this will have to wait Naruto.'

The four ran down the streets of downtown toward the sound of explosions and the rumbling of collapsing earth. In the middle of It all stood Arterra looking at the four with it's expressionless eyes. "So you must be the power rangers. You don't seem as powerful as the others!" the monster laughed as it looked at the four with an arrogant snort. Sakura pulled out her morpher stepping in front of the others holding it up close to her. "You guys ready?!" Sakura shouted as the others pulled out their morphers and answered in the same fashion "Ready." "Its morphin time" and with that command the four morphed. "Graceful like the crane pink ninja ranger." Sakura shouted as she made the sign of the ninjetti with her hands before taking the stance of the crane. "Swift like the wolf blue ninja ranger." Kiba also said forming the sign of the ninjetti with his hands before taking the stance of the wolf. "Cunning like the frog black ninja ranger" Shikamaru announced forming the sign of the ninjetti with his hands before taking the stance of the frog "Strong like the bear yellow ninja ranger" Ino said forming the sign of the ninjetti with her hands before taking the stance of the bear. They all formed the sign of the ram and held it And brought it down reciting the rest of their war cry. "Force of shadows, power of light, powers unite, Power Rangers Ninjetti" The rangers said as they grabbed the hilts of their swords in their right hands and the bottom of their sheaths in their left.

With their war cry said they ran into battle with Arterra and the oozelings. In The Apartment building next to them Naruto sat in his apartment looking at tv when a rumble shook the building. He looked out the window to see a battle waging on in the streets. The Power Rangers were facing a giant rock monster with a bug's head and an aardvark's snout and a group of ooze monsters. But this battle was different than the last. 'Their loesing.' He thought to himself as he watched the rangers fight for their lives.

Kiba locked his blade against Arterra's claws but was knocked back and swiped with the rock monsters sharp claws back into the Oozelings where they slashed at him with their swords. Sakura ran through the Oozelings slashing them as she ran and jumped into the air at the monster but was blasted back. Only to be revealed to be an empty uniform. She jumped from the ground behind him only to be hit with his back swinging claws. Rolling on the ground she used her sword to push herself back up. Arterra looked to his next victims and saw Shikamaru and Ino Holding their ninja blasters up in front of them. They fired the lasers at him only to have him dig underground and dodge them. They two went underground charging the monster in a subterranean battle. With the monsters greater strength it flung the two into the air following it up with a laser blast from it's eyes. The four tried to fight the oozelings but with Arterra constantly Attacking them they began to feel outnumbered in the battle. As they all laid on the ground breathing heavily Arterra laughed at them raising his claws for the final strike. Only to get savagely kicked in the face by Naruto as he jumped into the battle. "Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size." Naruto shouted at the monster who only shrugged off the hit. " Bring me one and I will." but before he could charge a large plume of smoke covered the area obscuring the vision of everyone there. As Naruto looked around he felt himself being lifted up into the air until he was on top of his 20 story apartment building. He looked around and saw that it was the pink ranger who brought him there. The masked woman ran up to the slightly taller male and gave him a hard punch on his left cheek knocking him down on his back.

"Baka yaro! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Sakura yelled at the boy in anger. She looked down at Naruto who picked himself back up and looked her square in what he assumed were her eyes . " I saved you, you could say thank you." he yelled in an equally angry voice. "I'm a power ranger it's my job to save people not yours! You're just a civilian what do you think you could accomplish? I go into battle prepared to die if i have to if it means protecting my people." She said as Naruto felt fury well up inside of him and he ran at Sakura grabbing her by her suit and holding her up in the air. "Is that really the way a power ranger should be thinking while going into battle? If you go into battle expecting to die than the battle is already lost! There is no victory in death! In death is only defeat. If you want to live think only of surviving. Think about making sure everybody lives. Including yourself. That is victory!" Naruto shouted as he looked at the pink ranger in a passionate fury. As Sakura gazed into his eyes she saw a lot of things but the one thing that was the most dominate was determination. 'He's serious. Even in insurmountable odds and against opponents that are better than him he still won't yield to pressure. Now i'm more sure than ever. He is our red ranger.' And with that Sakura reached behind her and pulled out the last morpher and held it out for him. " Her take this." As he looked at the golden device he felt his anger fade away, ebbing away only leaving confusion in its place. "What is it? He asked as he let go of Sakura and she landed on her feet.

"This is a ninjetti morpher. If you use it you will become a power ranger." Sakura said as Naruto became shocked. ' Is this for real? She wants me to be a power ranger? This has always been my dream but.. Can I really do this?' seeing his hesitation Sakura put the morpher on the ground before taking off her helmet. Naruto became even more shocked as he saw Sakura take off her helmet revealing who she really is. " Naruto don't be afraid. I've been watching you. I know you have what it takes. You can do it. You can become the new red ranger. And our new leader." She said as she picked up the morpher and walked up to him holding the morpher out to him. As he gazed at the gleaming box he looked at her face and saw that she meant every word she said. His face shifted from hesitant to determined and he grabbed the morpher in her hands and looked at her once more. "Ok. I'll do it." He said holding the morpher close to him. Sakura smiled at him as he held the morpher in his hand the coin accepting him. "Ok now all you have to to do is say its morphin time and hold the morpher out in front of you and you will transform into a power ranger." She said as she placed her helmet back on and looked down and saw that Shikamaru, Kiba and Ino were once again fighting against Arterra. He nodded his head and placed his left hand on top of the morpher and thrusted it forward. "Its morphin time!" his battle cry said the morpher came to life blanketing him and a bright red light turning him into the red looked down at himself needing to confirm that he truly was the red ranger. Sakura walked up next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "So you ready taicho?" Sakura asked Naruto who nodded his head. " Yeah. Follow my lead Sakura." He pulled out his ninja blade and jumped down in a streak of red, sakura following and doing the same in a streak of pink.

Arterra let out a victorious scream as he ran toward the three rangers who were once again forced to the ground but this time not having the strength to get back up. As h raised his claws for the final strike a red and pink blur appeared slashing at him with sharp blades. And with what felt like a kick to the stomach he was sent flying backward falling on top of his troops. He looked up and saw that the pink ranger returned but with a fifth ranger, a red ranger. Shikamaru, Kiba and Ino felt their eyes bulge out of their skulls at the sight of the red ranger. Numerous questions flooded their minds but the shock kept their mouths from uttering a one. "Wise like the ape red ninja ranger" Naruto announced forming the sign of the ninjetti with his hands before taking the stance of the ape. As Arterra lifted himself up he stomped his feet in fury once again having been kept from defeating the fallen rangers. "I don't care who you are. Five or five thousand you won't be able to defeat me." he screamed charging at Naruto. Naruto looked to his left at Sakura pulling out his ninja blade." I'll handle bug brain here you keep those blue things busy." seeing her nod her head in agreement she charged the oozelings leaving Naruto to fight Arterra alone. He ran at Arterra swinging his blade at the beast clashing with it's claws. Arterra used his whole strength pushing Naruto back who back flipped away from landing on his feet with grace. Arterra ran at him again but right as he was about to rip him in two naruto split into copies of himself both backflipping out of the way and taking the stance of the ape. "What!?" Arterra shouted in shock seeing what should be impossible Shikamaru and the others all had the same reaction but they all knew what it was he just did. 'Shadow clone jutsu? That's impossible. Only a Ninja master can use that technique.' Shikamaru thought as the Narutos charged at the monster cutting him with their swords before jumping or backflipping out the way. Arterra struggled to keep up with the two but was just too slow. As Sakura cut down another oozeling she looked over in pride at what she saw. 'He's amazing. He's a natural at ninjutsu, he even can use shadow clones something even we can't do.' Sakura though with pride as she saw Naruto turn the tide of the battle.

The two Naruto's jumped into the air kicking Arterra in the face and knocking him away. The two Naruto's joined back together, Naruto resting his sword on his shoulder. "Had enough yet?" he asked as Arterra struggled to pull himself up. "Not on your life ranger!" Arterra shouted back as he then ran at Naruto at full speed. Naruto held his sword in front of him running his left hand index and middle fingers along the blade making a red glow of energy appear along the blade. "Ninja blade power up. " Naruto said as he moved the blade in a circle in front of him in a clockwise direction forming a red ring of energy. "Full moon slash." And with a final strike of his sword he sent the energy ring at Arterra. The ring hit Arterra full force mortally wounding the monster. As Arterra felt his life fading away numerous sparks surged around his body, no longer having the strength to stand Arterra fell exploding into nothing leaving only a fiery explosion in his wake. "And that takes care of that. "Naruto said sheathing his sword and turning around to see that Sakura defeated all the oozelings. "You clean up pretty fast Sakura." Naruto said as he saw Sakura run up to him.

"I could say the same about you. You were great out there Naruto." Sakura said congratulating Naruto on his first battle. Naruto chuckled under his breath at the praise Sakura was giving him. He heard the sound of boots running and turned to see Shikamaru, Kiba, and Ino all running toward the two. Kiba then grabbed Naruto by his suit and pulled him to him as he stared him down. "Who the hell are you? And how did you get the red power coin and the last morpher?" Kiba spat out with anger in his voice. Ino also voiced her curiosity wondering the same thing. Shikamaru didn't comment on it but instead looked over at Sakura who tried to get Kiba to let go of Naruto. "Sakura you gave him the power coin and morpher didn't you?" Shikamaru said in a lazy tone in his voice. Kiba and Ino both turned and looked at Sakura in shock at what they heard. Ino walked up to Sakura a disbelief evident in her stance and in her voice. "Sakura you didn't did you? You didn't lie to us did you? " Ino asked as Sakura looked away from her best friend not looking her in the eye. "Yes...I  
did. I gave him the coin, just like I did with the morpher." Sakura said in a low and meek voice losing the amount of enthusiasm and life it once had. "Why? Why did you do that? Why would you make such a big decision on your own and not tell us?! You're our teammate, we should have a right to say who can and who can't join us! The fate of the world is at stake, you can't just let anyone have the power coin!" Ino shouted at Sakura having felt betrayed. Sakura looked up at her friend feeling hurt at her friends words. "I couldn't tell you! Master Sarutobi told me not to! He entrusted the last coin to _me_! He told _me _to find the new red ranger! I wanted to tell you but he told me not to!" Sakura shouted back small tears starting to well up in her eyes. "And why you!? What makes you so much better that he would only let you pick our leader!?" Kiba shouted walking over to Sakura after letting Naruto go.

Before he could get to her he felt Shikamaru grab hold of his shoulder and saw Naruto stand between them. "Cool it Kiba." Shikamaru said as he looked at Kiba in a dry and calm tone. He then looked at Sakura and Naruto who simply stood there not uttering a word once. " Sakura I won't argue with you since you were only following orders. I may not like that you lied to use but I won't condemn what you did. But I would like to know who you chose as our leader." Shikamaru said acting as the voice of reason and the neutral party in the argument. Sakura took in a deep breath calming herself down but never got a chance since Naruto now chose to speak up. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you."Naruto said extending his hand out to the lazy black ranger. Shikamaru then grabbed the hand shaking it. "Shikamaru Nara like wise." Naruto then looked at Kiba and Ino who only turned away from the three and began to walk off. "Sakura." Ino said stopping and looking back at her friend. " I don't want to see you again." And with that she walked away along with Kiba. As her words finally sunk in Sakura fell to her knees trembling as her tears fell unseen to remaining teammates but known to them all the same. Naruto got on one knee and wrapped his arms around her as she cried. And Shikamaru looked on silently.

**What a way to end chapter 2 huh? Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will have the next chapter up by mid february. Anyway favorite and review/ comment. And if you gave an Idea for a monster let me know in a review, or a pm.**


	3. Freindship

**Hey guys Plutone Pilot/ Zeaespon here with another chapter of Power Rangers Ninjetti. Now I want to apologize for not having this up sooner I got hit with a huge amount of writer's block and laziness. Also I haven't gotten many reviews so I just want to say please don't be afraid to review and say what you think. Reviews help motivate me. Just don't unneedlessly bash or bitch about my fanfic. So with that said time to start chapter 3.**

The night was quiet in Angel grove as the rain fell from the heavens washing away dirt on the streets, walls, and cars in the city like young Sakura Haruno's tears washed away her sorrow. The rain falling on the window of Naruto's apartment serving as the only audible sounds in his dark apartment. He stood in the doorway of his once spare room looking down at Sakura as she slept in relative peace her tears dried on her pale porcelain cheeks. As he watched her he thought back to how she asked to stay with him for while. Her not wanting to be around Ino after their falling out and him telling her to stay as long as she needed+. He walked up to the sleeping beauty and crouched down next to her sleeping face. He placed his left hand out and gently moved a few hairs out of her face and continued to watch her. ' I thought that they were supposed to be friends. If they were friends why did she say that to her friend? Could it be my fault? Are things like this because Sakura chose me?' Naruto thought to himself as he watched Sakura sleep."Ino" he heard Sakura whisper in her sleep. He looked on for a few more moments before he decided to go bed himself.

Deep in the command center Adam and alpha ran checks on the teams morphers, trying to make sure that they were all in working order. As Adam began to check Naruto's morpher he looked over at his robotic companion and noticed that he seemed to be distracted. He placed down the morpher that was connected to the main computer and walked over to Alpha 6. "Alpha what's wrong you seem distracted." Adam asked as Alpha sighed and looked over toward Adam. "Well its just that I overheard the ranges awhile ago. Apparently Kiba and Ino got into a fight with Sakura after the battle. They seemed to be very angry about Sakura picking Naruto to be the new red ranger. It just doesn't make any sense. They seemed to be good friends when they got here so why did this happen?" Alpha asked as he explained what was on his mind. Adam picked up Naruto's morpher again and went back to checking the device again. "Well Alpha I don't know how to answer that. I just met them yesterday like you did. And besides It's not like when I was a teenager. Back then everything seemed so much easier. People got along more, Zed sent out one monster at a time to destroy us in an attempt to take over the world, no matter how hard things got, in the end things were always okay. But now that's all changed. Most of my ranger companions are dead, and teenagers are different now. I don't know what's going through their heads right now. But if they want to come to me then I will listen." Adam said as he finished checking the morpher and finding nothing wrong with it. Alpha nodded his head in understanding and went to place the morphers in storage until he could give them back to there original owners.

As the rain fell down Ino laid down on her bed with her legs curled up to her chest as her rage settled down from its white hot fury. She looked over to her dresser at what was once a picture of her and Sakura on her 16 birthday. They were both smiling wide smiles as they had their arms around the other's shoulders in a pseudo embrace. But now the photo was torn down the middle with the half with Sakura torn into pieces and thrown into the garbage. 'I trusted you . And you lied to me. After everything we went through, after the promise we made with each other.'Ino thought to herself as her sadness and anger swirled together in her heart. She looked back at the photo on her dresser as she thought back to the day they met, and the day they made the promise their friendship was built on.

It was six years ago in the leaf ninja academy before Ivan was released and went about turning the world upside down. The Leaf ninja academy was abuzz with activity as the newest batch of students entered the gates of the building. Among the teenagers and preteens walked in 15 year old Ino Yamanaka. As she walked in she had a large frown on her face maring her otherwise beautiful face. She wore a short purple skirt that stopped in the middle of her thighs a cropped purple halter top and a large black duffel bag carrying all of the things she brought with her. As she walked into the academy she looked around she looked around at everyone around her and saw no one she knew. ' It's bad enough that my parents forced me to be a ninja but now everyone I knew is back home in stone canyon.' Ino thought to herself as she thought back to all her friends back in her home town. Ino came from along line of ninja's all trained in the leaf ninja style and masters of mind control techniques. But Ino hated fighting, she hated the ninja arts and everything that came with them.

All she wanted to do was to be a florist like her grandmother. But instead she's forced to learn the art of combat and how to be an assassin. Ino sighed resigning herself to her fate. As she continued to follow the crowd she came into a large courtyard where all the students seemed to be gathered. In front was a old man wearing a black kimono that was similar to a martial arts uniform and a white haori and a pair of what looked like straw sandals. "Hello all of you. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. I am the head of this academy and will be your teacher for the next six years. In theses next six years I will teach you how to harness the inner power you each possess. I will teach you focus, clarity, and how to outsmart your opponent. But before that I must divided you all into teams of five. In theses teams you will each learn teamwork, and learn how to bring out the best in your abilities. Now I have a box up here filled with small slips of paper each with a number on them. Anyone with the same number on it will be your teammate." Hiruzen spoke to his newest batch of students. They all lined up and one by one pulled out a slip of paper. Once it was Ino's turn she reached into the box and pulled out a small slip with the number 7 written on it. As she then began to walk around she came upon a girl that had long pink hair and bright green emerald eyes who looked to be no older than 12. As she approached the girl she extended her hand to her in a friendly hand shake. " Hey there I'm Ino. Ino Yamanaka." Ino said with as large of a smile as she could get. Her smile started to fade when the girl looked up at her from her sitting position and looked back at her with a pair of empty soulless eye's that chilled the young yamanaka to her core. As the girl looked up at her Ino began to get a chilling feeling from the young girl. Ino looked down at the girls hand and noticed that she too had a slip of paper with the number 7 written on it. "Hey your in team 7 too just like me!" Ino said excitedly as she held up her own slip of paper. "So I guess that makes us teammates. I hope we can be friends. How about you?" Ino said as she looked down at the pink haired girl her smile never fading. The pink haired preteen continued to stare up at the blond before she finally spoke. "Na…..nakama. Friends" she slowly spoke as her soulless eyes continued to look up at ino who nodded happily at the girl." That's right! just you wait, stick with me and we'll be the best of friends! But first your gonna need to tell me your name." Ino said once again holding her hand out to the girl.

The pink haired girls eye's slowly began to light up at the blonde's energy as she gained the energy to speak once more. "Sa…..Sakura, Sakura Wata…...Sakura Haruno." Sakura slowly corrected herself as she slowly let her name slip from her lips. "It's nice to meet you Sakura." Ino said as Sakura slowly grabbed her hand and shook it back. In only a few more minutes the two girls then were joined by three more members of their team, 14 year old Shikamaru, 12 year old Kiba, and 16 year old Sasuke. After the five introduced themselves to each other Sasuke then got up from his seat as he began to speak. "As of now we are now members of team 7. We have what it takes to be the best. And to do that we need to be closer than just teammates. We need to be like family to one another. That means that we have to work to trust one another. That means keeping as few secrets as possible from one another." Sasuke spoke as he looked around at his teammates they all seemed to be hesitant about revealing their secrets to one another. As he looked at their hesitant faces he sighed before continuing. "I come from a wealthy family that was headed a very influential financing and technology corporation known as Uchiha tech. My father was the head of the company and my elder brother was the one next inline to take it over. But six years ago my brother Itachi killed my entire family and left me alone and orphaned." as Sasuke finished his teammates all looked shocked at the revelation. "That's right my brother killed our family and killed himself afterward." after he finished he looked over at the rest of them looking for them to continue.

It seemed that none of them were going to continue until Sakura got up and cleared her throat. "I...I was disowned by my family two years ago." as the words left her mouth they all looked shocked at what she said. Even the stoic Sasuke and Shikamaru were outwardly shocked at the thought of a ten year old girl shunned by her family and forced onto the street. "It's a long story but I come from a family of Samurai. In our family the one who takes over is chosen from the first born female of each generation. This generation there were two females born in the same year in our family. Me and my cousin. So in order to pick the next head we had a kendo match. And despite all my training my cousin defeated me in under five minutes. She was made the new head. My parents cut ties to me after my humiliating defeat." Sakura spoke as her team mates around her seemed shocked after hearing her story. Ino looked at the young girl shocked at what she heard and grew sad after hearing her plight. ' I can't believe someone abandon her like that. What kind of parents would do that to their own child.' Ino thought as Kiba then got up to tell his own secret. Ino turned her head to look at the pink haired girl and tried not to feel more depressed.

ino laid on her bed as she looked over to her roommate Sakura who just stared up into space as she laid in her own bed. As the memories of what she was told swirled through her head she got up from her bed and looked at her roommate. "Hey Sakura you up?" she whispered not wanting to wake up her teammates next door. Sakura turned her head to look at the blonde haired girl. "What is it?" Sakura asked and Ino noticed that her expression no longer looked soulless but looked blank all the same. " Did your parents really abandon you?" Ino asked as she saw the girl wince at her blunt phrase. "Yes they did. I've been homeless for about two years now. But I'm not lonely I'm used to it. I've always been alone even with my family. " Sakura said as she laid back down on her back and continued to look at the ceiling. Not being able to take anymore Ino got up from her bed and walked over to the girl grabbing her by the shoulders and looked her right in her emerald eyes. " Well you're not alone. I'm your friend and I won't let you be alone again. You probably don't believe me but you can trust me. I want you to promise me that you will always trust me no matter what. " Ino said in a fiery passion as the younger girl looked up at her astonished. And for the first time in two long years Sakura smiled and nodded her head. " Hai. I promise"

As the memories swirled around her head Ino felt like her was going to break. There was an immense pain emanating from her heart. Not because Sakura lied to her, but she didn't trust her, and worse she broke her promise to her and abandoned her just like her parents did. And that was the most painful thought of all.

The next morning the rain finally stopped and the sun came out and shined in the cloudless blue sky shining light through the closed blinds into young Sakura's face. The light shined into her closed eyes waking her from her long slumber. As she opened her eyes she noticed that she was in an unfamiliar room before she remembered that she asked to stay with Naruto for a while, while her and Ino and Ino weren't on good terms. She slowly got up and approached the mirror on the dresser on the wall by the door. As she looked at herself she saw that she looked a mess. Her Hair was in desray, her eyes were red and puffy, and dried tears covered her cheeks. 'I really cried a lot last night.' Sakura thought to herself as she grabbed her brush in her bag and began to get her hair back into an acceptable look. She then grabbed her self a change of clothes and underwear and went to use Naruto's shower. as she entered the bathroom she saw that there was fresh bar of dove soap on the counter the box that it came in on the trash. 'Naruto must have bought that last night.' Sakura thought to herself as she locked the door behind her as she then began to undress herself for her shower. After she was finished she then got behind the curtains and turned on the shower head, adjusting the temperature of the hot water until it got to a comfortable temperature. As she began to wash her body she felt herself began to relax as the tension began to wash away from the previous day. After she was done washing herself she grabbed a large towel off the rack and began to dry herself off before grabbing her toothbrush that Naruto placed in there the previous day.

After twenty minutes she left the Bathroom dressed in a short sleeved white shirt with a red cherry on the front and a pair of low cut blue jean shorts. As she came out of the steamy bathroom she finally noticed the smell of bacon wafting in the air along with the smell of pancakes and eggs. Her mouth began to water at the smell of the food and she hurried into the small white tiled kitchen seeing Naruto standing at the stove frying bacon. Seeing her out the corner of his eye he turned toward her and smiled. "Morning Sakura. You hungry?" Naruto asked greeting her. Sakura nodded her head and walked over to the stove as Naruto continued to cook the bacon. "Morning Taicho. I didn't know you could cook? I pegged you as the ramen and a glass of milk type of guy." Sakura said her arms folded and leaning on the counter looking at him. Naruto let out a small chuckle as he flipped the bacon onto it's raw side. "You're more perceptive than i thought. I used to be like that until Adam got on to me about my eating habits. He said if I don't start eating more than ramen every day he would start docking my pay." Naruto laughed out remembering the incident from a few months ago. Sakura smiled shaking her head at the boy's antics. "Good. That means you won't be malnourished when we start your training." Sakura's smile widened when she saw Naruto nearly choked on his own spit after hearing what she said.

"What do you mean by training? " Naruto all but shouted as he turned his head to look at Sakura. She only walked past him to grab a plate for the bacon while he continued to look dumbfounded. "You're the leader of a team of ninja power rangers and you're the newbie. I will admit you did well in your first fight but that doesn't mean that you are up to par with the rest of us. And besides you are going to have to command a group with six years worth of training. If you want to earn their respect you are gonna need some skill under your belt." Sakura spoke as she began to plate the bacon in the pan after gently pushing Naruto out of the way. "So you are gonna teach me to be a ninja? " Naruto asked looking very skeptical. "What do you mean by that? You think that I can't do it or something?" Sakura asked as she turned toward him and gave him a very dirty look that said "speak carefully." Naruto then began to furiously shake his head no at seeing the dirty look she gave him. "Good. But we won't start your training today. Today you're gonna take me shopping for some new clothes."Sakura smiled as she took the bacon to the table after grabbing two plates for herself and Naruto.

Naruto looked at her shocked as the words left her mouth. "What do you mean by take you shopping." Sakura just a sat down and began to fill her plate before answering. " Exactly what I said. I don't have much clothes so you have to take me shopping so I can get some more clothes. Besides I won't make you pay for anything. You'll just be carrying stuff." Sakura said as she took a bite of the syrup covered pancakes. "And what makes you think that I'm going to carry all your stuff." Even though it sounded like a question it was more or less a spout of defiance. Sakura just looked at Naruto with a pair of puppy dog eyes as she began to beg. "Please Taicho. I'm new here and I need an entire new wardrobe since I barely have any clothes of my own. Would you please help me." As Sakura spoke in that sweet begging voice and looked at him with those sad eyes Naruto felt his defiance fail until he just gave in. "Fine I'll do it." Naruto said as he finally gave into to her demands. Sakura smiled at her victory and happily munched on her pancakes Naruto only shaking his head and sighing in response.

After they finished eating breakfast Naruto and Sakura walked out of his apartment building and began to head down to Adam's dojo. As the began to approach the dojo Sakura began to get more and more nervous until she grabbed Naruto by the arm stopping him in his tracks. feeling her hand on his arm Naruto turned around to see Sakura looking down at her feet not moving. "Sakura what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he looked concerned about his new teammate and friend. Sakura continued to stare down at her feet not looking at Naruto in his eyes before she gained the strength to speak. "Uhmm do you think that we can not go to the dojo today?" Sakura asked softly not looking at Naruto. As Naruto looked down at her he saw how reserved she looked and how closed off she looked. He could see the soft trembling in her shoulders and grabbed her hand with his free hand and gave it reassuring squeeze."It's ok I get it. You can stay here and I'll be back ok. I just need to get our morphers back from alpha before we head to the mall." Naruto said smiling at her. Sakura nodded her head as she let go of Naruto and leaned against the wall of the building she was standing next to. Naruto then continued on his way to the dojo entering from the back door and going into the elevator and heading down to the command center using Sakura's command key. As the door opened he was welcomed by Alpha who was looking at the monitor looking for any type of disturbance in the city. "Hey Alpha how are you doing?" Naruto greeted the robotic automaton. Alpha turned to the elevator looking surprised at seeing the blonde. "Oh Naruto It's good to see you!" Alpha exclaimed in his usual amount of excitement as he walked over to the blonde. " So Alpha are you and Adam done checking our morphers?" as Naruto asked it he looked around and noticed that Adam wasn't around. Alpha 6 nodded his head and walked over to the command console that held the morphers and pulled them out. " Why yes we are. They're checked and ready to go!" Alpha exclaimed to which Naruto chuckled. "Ok thanks." As Naruto began to pick up his and Sakura's Morphers he heard the elevator ding and the doors open behind him and the clicking of heels from a girls shoe. As he turned his head he saw the only other blue eyed blond on the team. As their eye's met naruto saw a mix of conflicting emotions swirl in her icy blue eyes. Sadness, betrayal, deceit, guilt, and most of all pure anger. As Naruto put the morphers in his pocket he put on his biggest toothy grin and put out his hand in a friendly handshake. "Hi I'm Naruto the new red ranger and I guess your new team captain." Naruto said with the friendly eagerness that he was known for. Ino ignored the hand and pushed past him to grab her morpher from Alpha. She thanked the robot before moving to leave before Naruto called out to her. "Hey I'm talking to you don't ignore me I'm trying to be polite." Naruto yelled back feeling irked at having been ignored. Ino turned around and regarded him with an indifferent look before turning back around. "So." Ino replied further irritating him.

"So? You could be a little nicer to your new team captain!" Naruto raised his voice feeling the dam holding back his rage beginning to break. "And said you were my captain! I sure as hell didn't" Ino yelled back as she turned to face him her anger clearly visible on her face. " Oh I may be wrong but your master gave Sakura, your teammate the authority to make me your leader!" Naruto responded as he walked in her face. "And what makes you think you have what it takes to be our leader?!" Ino yelled back poking her finger into his chest. " Me and my have been training for six whole years pouring our blood sweat and tears into our training. But then the golden boy shows up, takes the morpher that should have belonged to our real team captain, single handedly kills a monster that the four of us couldn't handle all together, and even uses a technique that only a ninja master can use, something not even we can do, and worst off he doesn't have a day of experience as a ninja or a fighter and you expect me to listen to you? This isn't a game! We are fighting a war that humanity is losing .We don't have time for untrained newbies.!" Ino yelled in his face letting loose all of her anger and bile in his face. As she spoke Naruto felt her words stab him like knife. Naruto felt his lip quiver in rage and had to restrain the sudden urge to slap the blonde female in front of him. " So that's what's this about. You're not mad that Sakura didn't tell you about having the red power coin. Your just mad that you're preciousold leader Sasuke was rejected by by the very same power coin that chose me instead!" Naruto yelled back into her face. As soon as the words left his mouth he felt her fist impact with his check knocking him back on his back. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT SASUKE LIKE THAT!" Ino yelled out at the top of her lungs. "Because of him our team was able to push past our limits and became the best group at the academy. Yes I am made that _MY LEADER, MY FRIEND, MY COMRADE _wasn't able take on the power that he deserved. He worked harder than all of us. Something you know nothing about! " and with that Ino left the command center behind leaving Naruto with a swollen cheek and fuming at the words she said.

**Sorry about the short update. Now if you have an idea about you want to share about this fanfic give me a pm. Oh and if you think you know who Sakura's family is keep it to yourself and don't spoil it for anyone else.**


End file.
